Truths Unspoken
by RamenDemon120
Summary: Unspoken until now... Takes place after Confessions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello! I have decided to write another Okami story, this one takes place RIGHT after the end of "Confessions". Hope you like it! I will take flames, just not to horrible please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, I wish I did, I only own the story.**

"So what now my little kami?" Oki questioned with a smirk on his face from their previous *ahem* moment. Amaterasu blinked, and her eyes turned to a dark-blue color; Oki could tell from before and shook her 'til she was snapped out of her little trance staring at the door.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry it's just…" By the time she said this, Amaterasu started sobbing uncontrollably in to Oki's shirt.

Oki didn't need to say anything in that moment; he knew she would finish her sentence.

_I wish I could do something for her that'll make her stop crying, I always hated it when she cried. I'll just wait, and I'll kill whoever or whatever bastard or bitch; is making her cry._

"I-It's just that…I sensed something approaching, and I'm ashamed of myself for ever getting involved." She spoke solemnly.

Amaterasu then stood up, with her Holy Light Reflector still perched and moving on her back; and left the hut without another word. Oki still stood in utter shock, hands still in the same position when he held his love.

xXx

Amaterasu stepped on the melting snow of spring, wishing to BE nature, not its creator. Sure, she loved having all the divine power she ever needed, but since she's immortal she can't have any of her old friends with her.

_Speaking of 'old friends', I have to finally deal with this dipshit I thought I killed._

**A/N**

**So? Who is this mysterious person, or thing that's come back for her? Is it revenge, or something more intimate? Trying to update soon!**

**Amaterasu's Mood Eyes:**

**Amber-Neutral**

**Dark Blue-Sad**

**Green-Determination**

**Purple-Happy**

**Pink-Embarrassment/Pleasure**


	2. He Returns

**A/N**

**How do you like it? I know I don't make the chapters long enough! X.X I will take flames, and suggestions; but not too many burns please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami, if I did, I would scream and never even post a Fan Fiction story.**

Oki quickly recovered from his state of shock and went to go find Amaterasu in the melting snows of spring.

It didn't take long; she was only about ten yards away from the hut. Oki slowly stepped forward on to Amaterasu's right; they spoke not a word, just stared in to the white of the snow blowing through the trees. Amaterasu's ears pricked up and her eyes widened when a soft melody of a flute began to blow an 'all too familiar' tone.

Hearing stories about this prophet, and even one cold meeting of him; Oki drew his sword.

"Amaterasu, my love, please; go back in to the hut or run away from this, I'll handle it." Oki said lovingly and seriously.

She shook her head and replied, "No, you may wish to stay but you might get hurt. I know you're intentions are well, but I can't keep running away from problems that I created. I'm facing this alone, if I need to rest, you may come in to this. Let's just establish this, we love each other and nothing will EVER separate us. 'Kay?"

Oki stared long in to her soulful eyes and responded with a simple, "'Kay."

He turned and sat in a patch of snow cross-legged, but ready to spring up at any moment; and so was the master behind the flute.

Soon, there were sparkles as the person jumped from their roost in the tree as he landed in front of Amaterasu.

"Bonjour ma chère." Waka said in a tone so smooth you could cut it with your finger.

"What the fuck do you want?" Amaterasu barked through clenched fangs.

"Aaaaah, simply to take back what is mine!" when he finished the last part, Waka lunged at Amaterasu; smacking her straight in the jaw.

Oki stood up and looked at her, she told him with her eyes that this is still her fight; so he sat back down in a silent defeat.

-xXx-

Waka drew his katana and Pillow Talk from their sheathes and sprinted at Amaterasu. She effortlessly blocked with her new reflector Holy Light. Then Waka knew when time stopped, Amaterasu painted; the only frightening part was you never know what it is until you're hit.

When time was restored, it wasn't FULLY restored. He watched with horror as he tried to run towards Amaterasu, but in an instant, she was gone. Suddenly, Waka felt the spikes of Snarling Beast jab repeatedly in to his back, sending streams of fire throughout his body from the same point over and over again.

It seemed Amaterasu had the advantage, when time went back to normal, almost at a lightning speed, Waka grazed her arm. Even bleeding, Amaterasu paid no heed in the wound; she simply spit in to the red snow around her.

Oki stared in disbelief, but stayed where he was, he easily realized, this would be a long match.

**A/N**

**What has Waka come back to take? Did Amaterasu REALLY kill him before? Yet most importantly, who's going to win? When the first person gets it right, you can give me an idea for the next chapter, your own. Well I'm going to need to add stuff in between. R&R please!**


End file.
